


After Midnight

by Tinymentbien



Series: Friends to lovers [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymentbien/pseuds/Tinymentbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a nightmare. Donna comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Outerspaceduncegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/gifts).



> Part 2 of the serie of drabble Friends to lovers.  
> I don't owe Doctor Who nor its characters !

When the Doctor opens his eyes, wet by his tears, he sees Donna Noble. She is worried, very worried. So he tries to smile in attempt to comfort her, but he can't. The tears come stream down his face, even if he doesn't want to. He can't help him cry. She holds him tightly in her arms, shushing him slowly.

He hates it, when he's weak. But he has to admit it feels good to be comforted by Donna. His head leans against her chest, and he smells her strawberry perfume. He sighs while she's running her fingers through his hair, like she does everytime they're on the couch in the library. He loves when she does that.

"Donna." He whispers, his voice shaking.

"Yes, Spaceman ?"

"I'm scared."

 _I'm terrified_.


End file.
